guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Seite 291 c
Der nachfolgende Text gehört zu denjenigen Passagen, die wenig Elemente von Guttenbergs Stil aufweisen. Sie sind 'fett' markiert. Auch hier könnten im Übergang zur vorausgehenden Seite zwei übernommene Textpassagen miteinander verbunden worden sein, die dann vermutlich aus nur in gedruckter Form zugänglichen Quellen übernommen worden wären. Auch ein Übersetzungsplagiat ist hier plausibel - politisch aufgeladene Diskurse klingen im Deutschen nicht ganz so selbstverständlich wie im Englischen ein "politically charged discourse". Die Auswahl der zu untersuchenden Rechtsordnungen (USA, Deutschland, Kanada, Frankreich und Australien) findet sich sonst nur in einer weitgehend wortgleichen Passage (Doppelverwertung) auf S. 265. Wie schon anderswo vermerkt, heißt der zitierte Staatsrechtler nicht "Kelsens" sondern "Kelsen". Gäbe es in Frankreich so etwas wie einen "court constitutionel", müsste sie sich "cour constitutionnelle" schreiben. Stattdessen gibt es in Frankreich einen "conseil constitutionnel". Und "England" ist seit gut dreihundert Jahren kein eigener Staat. : aa) Verfassungsgerichtliche Interpretationspotentiale im Verfassungsstaat - Entwicklungsstufen und Komponenten '' : : Im vollausgebildeten Konstitutionalismus stellt sich zudem die Frage des Verfassungsgericht- lichen Interpretationsmonopols, so wie es sich in den USA herausgebildet hat. Diese Institutionalisierung eines autoritativ gesteuerten und gesamtgesellschaftlich wirksamen hermeneutischen Prozesses der Verfassungskultur prägt zunehmend „westliche", auch ansatzweise „nicht-westliche" Verfassungsstaaten. Ein wissenschaftlicher und politischer Diskurs über das Wesen der Verfassungshermeneutik ist umfassend und '''jenseits schüchterener Debatten vorläufig nur in den USA in Gang gekommen'. Er bewegt sich „Toward a Constitutional Hermeneutics" 841, wie sie sich in der Debatte zwischen textimmanent argumentierenden „interpretists" und verfassungsgestaltenden „noninterpretivists" niederschlägt844 und in einen weiteren Zusammenhang von „katholischen" und „protestantischen" Interpretationsschemata erstellt wird845. Diese stets politisch aufgeladenen Diskurse offenbaren die grundsätzliche Notwendigkeit einer vergleichend untersuchenden Verfassungshermeneutik in den mit verfassungs-richterlichem Prüfungsrecht ausgestatteten Politien der USA, Deutschlands, Kanadas, Australiens und Frankreichs. : dieser Stelle erfolgt ein Stilwechsel-- Die Idee und Praxis der Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit griff in Europa erst spät Platz. Zwar gab es in Westeuropa Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts in verschiedenen Ländern einige Bestrebungen, die Gesetzgebung einer Verfassungsmäßigkeitsprüfung zu unterwerfen. Aber nur in Österreich gelang es 1920 unter dem Einfluss des Staatsrechtlers H. Kelsens, ein wirklich aktives Verfassungsgericht in der Verfassung zu verankern. Die Ausbreitung dieser Institution fand in Westeuropa erst nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg statt. Dass die Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit kein unabdingbares Element einer Demokratie ist, zeigen die vielen als demokratisch verstandenen Staaten, die über diese Institution nicht verfügen, so wie etwa England. Auch Frankreichs court constitutionel verfügt nicht über die Kompetenzen z. B. des deutschen Verfassungsgerichts und hat sich erst in den letzten Jahrzehnten eine größere''' Rolle''' im politischen System erkämpfen können. Mit Vorsicht ist eine Einordnung der Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit in die historische Entwicklung des „Rechtsstaats" oder der „Rule of Law" zu behandeln, wie das deutsche und das englische Beispiel zeigen.846 :: 843 G. Leyh, Toward a Constitutional Hermeneutics. in: American Journal of Political Science, No'. 2, vol. 32, 1988. S. 369 ff. 844 Dazu etwa D. P. Kommers, The Supreme Court and the Constitution: The Continuing Debate on Judicial Review, in: The Review of Politics. No. 3, vol. 47, 1985. S. 113 ff. 845 Hierzu beispielsweise das wichtige Werk von H. Levinson. Constitutional Faith. 1989. 846 Die Konzeption des Rechtsstaats war alles andere als eine universelle Idee, sondern hat sich in einem ganz bestimmten sozio-politischen Umfeld entwickelt. Sie entstand in :: ---------------------------------------------------- :: In Fn. 845 übrigens ein Fehler: Der Autor von "Constitutional Faith" ist Sanford Levinson. Aus diesem Buch scheint prima vista jedoch nichts abgeschrieben zu sein – es ist bei Google Books (teilweise) einsehbar. Generell ist jedenfalls auffällig, dass auf dieser Seite gehäuft Fehler vorkommen. 87.79.102.204 09:50, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Verdächtig